caerleonfandomcom-20200216-history
Children of Gaia
The Children of Gaia have been active in the British Isles since the Dark Ages. They do not control any caerns in the Borderlands or neighboring protectorate though there are a handful of CoG elders in the mixed septs of neighboring regions. True Silverheels called for an end of the factionalization of camps within the tribe but three have a place within the Caerleon chronicle and most Children of Gaia Trueborn and kinfolk belong to one of them. The Peace Makers seek to unify all the tribes of the Garou nation and beyond that, all the Fera and other servants of Gaia. They happily see in Prince Byron their own vision and idealism. The Moon-Daughters (elsewhere called the Daughters of Demeter) join with the Black Furies to reach out to human society and create a neopagan network that embraces nature and spiritualism. Lastly, the Bringers of Winter share the vision of the Black Spiral Dancers: destroying human society and bringing about the Appocalypse will save Gaia by ushering in a new age. The Bringers do not espouse using the tools of the Defiler to do so- at least publically. There have been accusations in the past of the area's best known Child of Gaia ragabash, the adren Meredith "Sleeping Tree" Bennett having had meetings of some kind with the Black Spiral leadership of Newport. She was called before the elders of Wandering Moon and denied it- Rhys Crying Mountain supported her statements. The rumors are nevertheless there. Suggested Concepts *Your parents are a Garou/kinfolk couple of the Fianna, Fenrir or Fangs but you grew up with different ideals. Possibly even before your First Change, you sought out mentorship among the local Children of Gaia and they convinced the Sept to give you to them as a cub- probably against your family's explicit wishes. There is now emnity between you and the tribe of your biological origin. *You were born a metis of Fianna, Fenrir or Fang descent of some distant sept and cast out upon birth. The Children of Gaia saved you and took you to the more open-minded and metis-controlled caern in Magor swamp. You may still consider yourself a part of that sept or you may have formally joined Wandering Moon, dealing with its harsher and more traditional view towards metis. *You were born to Children of Gaia kinfolk or even a Garou/human mating outside of the protectorate but have come here for personal reasons. *You are not a Child of Gaia at all; you are a Black Spiral spy for Tainted Throne. You were chosen for your ability to blend in and given a fetish to help. You use the ideology of the Bringers of Peace to your advantage. {Characters with this type of concept have two character sheets not one: the first for ST records with 'real' tribe, gifts, background information and a public sheet with the character's history as they tell it to everyone else. The attributes, abilities, willpower, rage, gnosis must be the same.} back to Werewolf Main Page